nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug
Doug is an animated series on Nickelodeon and is the first Nicktoon ever made, starring an 11-year-old named Doug as the main character. Originating with an unpublished book Doug Got a New Pair of Shoes by artist and series creator Jim Jinkins and writer Joe Aaron, it emerged on Nick from 1991 to 1994, where it remained until being picked up by Disney, where it aired on ABC from 1996 to 1999. Doug's appearance is rumored to have been inspired by Malinda Lin. The Series The series takes place in the fictitious town of Bluffington (where Doug and his family had moved from Bloatsburg) and deals with the life and imagination of title character, grade-schooler and diarist Doug Funnie, his dog Porkchop, and good friends Skeeter Valentine and Patti Mayonnaise. Most episodes started with Doug writing in his journal about recent events in his life, with the main action of the episode being a flashback of the events as Doug narrated them. Doug's older sister, Judy, is a constant source of conflict. She is a dramatic actor (arguably a beatnik) who always wears a purple beret and sunglasses, especially in the house. Doug is the supposed bane of her existence, as his childlike interests annoy her very much. A theme in the series is Doug's alternate comic book personality, Quailman. He has a belt worn around his head, and briefs over his pants, but is otherwise identical to Doug. Skeeter has an analogous character named the Silver Skeeter (a parody of Marvel's Silver Surfer). Doug's imagination as he reacts to various situations in his life helps to provide premises for the stories, ala Walter Mitty. One episode dealing with a visit to his dentist, for example, contains homages to Goldfinger and Marathon Man. Another theme in the series regarded Doug's feelings for Patti, with whom he had fallen in love upon first setting eyes on her. Some episodes focused on this, and also involved either Doug attempting to get closer to Patti, or his frantic attempts to stop her discovering his feelings (much like Helga from Hey Arnold!). The story ends on an optimistic hope for the two when Patti asks Doug out on a date. Notable in the series' character design is the frequent use of unusual names and skin colors. Doug is of standard Caucasian tone, whereas his mother is purple, Skeeter is blue, Patti is dark brown with blonde hair, and Roger is green. Even though Nickelodeon stopped production of Doug in 1994, the original episodes are still shown on NickToons TV and sometimes on Nick. Disney's Doug In February 1996, Disney bought Jumbo Pictures, and ordered new episodes of Doug to be produced (renamed Brand Spanking New! Doug and then later Disney's Doug). The new episodes brought a new baby sister for Doug as well as a change in age to 12½ years old. It also brought a new haircut for Patti, more money for Roger, weight loss for Connie, and much more. This included a change of clothes for everyone and a brand new middle school. These episodes aired on ABC's One Saturday Morning cartoon block from September 1996 to September 9, 2000. In 1999, after 65 additional episodes (and a feature-length movie), Disney's Doug went out of production. During the course of the show, Doug was nominated for 4 Daytime Emmy Awards. It was, until recently on Toon Disney, but due to bad scheduling and the addition of JETIX, it has vanished completely off the network. Along with a number of other shows it was removed from schedules in November 2004 and has not been seen since. It is unknown if it will ever return, and Disney currently has no plans to release the series on a DVD set. Many fans feel that Disney's Doug was the moment when the show jumped the shark. Characters * Douglas "Doug" Yancy Funnie: Performed by Billy West from 1991 to 1994, and Thomas McHugh from 1996 to 1999. Often is writing his thoughts in his journal, which he lost in one episode. * Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise: The girl on whom Doug has a crush. In some thought sequences, she is often depicted as older and/or single or married as Doug's future wife. She is apparently from the South, as she has a distinct Southern accent. * Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine: Doug's best friend, who has a genius IQ, though does not act like it. Is famous on both versions of the series for his "honk honk" sound. * Roger M. Klotz: Doug's rival. Typical wrong-side-of-the-tracks bully. Lived with his divorced mother and cat, Stinky in a trailer park, they became rich in the Disney verison. His rival was Percy Femur, Lamar Bone's nephew. * Porkchop: Doug's canine companion. * Bebe Bluff: A spoiled rich girl; friend of Patti's, Doug's, and Skeeter's. Is a modern-day Veruca Salt, so to speak. * Mr. Phil Funnie: Doug's dad who is a department store photographer. * Judith "Judy" Anastasia Funnie: Doug's beatnik/wanna-be thespian/performance artist sister. Eventually becomes more mellowed out and relaxed in Disney's Doug. * Mrs. Theda Funnie: Doug and Judy's mom. Is the common housewife but is also a working mom on some occasions. * Mr. Buddy "Bud" Dink: Doug's spend-thrift neighbor, whom Doug often turns to for advice. Known for his obnoxious Goofy-esque laugh and frequent new purchases of strange devices, always commenting that they were "very expensive." Also was Doug's scoutmaster for many episodes. * Mrs. Tipping "Tippy" Dale Dink: Mr. Dink's wife, and later the (first-ever on the series) female Mayor of Bluffington. Known for her deadpan reactions to her husband's stupidity. * Cleopatra Dirtbike Funnie: Doug's baby sister. Born on the Disney version. * Ms. Wingo: Doug's elementary school teacher. * Stinky: Roger's spoiled female feline companion. Orignally thought to be male, but than had kittens. * Mr. William "Bill" Bluff III: The richest man in town, father of Beebe, and descendant of the town founder. * Robert "Bob" White: The former mayor of Bluffington, who later becomes the middle school principal. Constantly asserting "Vote for Me!" even to elementary schoolers. * William "Willie" White: the ex-mayor's son and member of Roger's gang. * Albert "Al"/Moose "Moo" Sleech: Genius, yet socially inept twin brothers. Their father runs a bakery, and they have a dog named Cosmos. * Lamar Bone: The elementary school vice-principal, and later promoted to the same job at the middle school. Depicted as the stereotypical "mean principal" of both schools. Likes to yodel and clog-dance on occasion. Speaks with a Don Knotts-esque voice. Sometimes breaks away from the stereotype that he has developed into a more caring nature. Has a nephew named Percy Femur. * The Beets: A Beatlesque rock band, that Doug and Skeeter are big fans of, that later breaks up and go solo in the Disney version. The band's last album was titled Let it Beet, with an album cover parodying the Beatles' Let It Be. * Mr. Butsavage: The never-seen elementary school principal. Was seen as a giant floating head in one episode though, in a similar fashion to The Wizard of Oz. Much kinder in the sequence than his subordinate, Lamar Bone. * Boomer Bledsoe: Member of Roger's gang. * Ned Cauphee: Member of Roger's gang. Has 25 brothers. * Larry: Leader of a group of audio-visual nerds. * Skunky Beaumont: Often mentioned in the Nick version, but wasn't seen. He didn't really appear till the Disney version, where he is portrayed as a Jeff Spicolli-esque "dude." Says the word "torque" as an adjective and sounds as if he's stoned or high. * Chalky Studebaker: A friend of Doug's who is a jock and all-around talented kid, although he was under tremendous pressure to match the accomplishments of his older brother, whom had amassed a very large trophy collection. * Connie Benge: Connie is a sweet, naïve, and overweight girl in Nick version while she is a slimmer, obnoxious Courtney Love-esque singer and songwriter in Disney version. Seems to have a small crush on Doug. * Fentruck: A foreign exchange student from the fictional country of Yakistonia. Doesn't make much prominence in the Disney version. * Coach Spitz: Only appeared in a few episodes; he was a chauvinistic baseball coach who rejected females from baseball teams. * Quailman: Doug's primary superhero and alter-ego, Quailman (along with sidekick, Quaildog) rescued the world on numerous occasions. Seen often wearing a cape, underwear over his shorts and a belt around his head, Quailman was a match for any evildoer using his three 'powers' -- patience, intelligence and speed. *'Mr. Swirly'- The local ice cream man. Doug saved Student Government Day by suggesting that Mr. Swirly let the chocolate chips heading for his factory's cooling fan, to "hit the fan". Doug was rewarded with some chocolate ice cream. When Mr. Swirly's candy bars were discovered to taste like cement, it was eventually discovered that cement was being mixed with the chocolate. This was later fixed. *'Mr. Shilaki'- The goofy guidance counselor at Doug's middle school. His suggestions for problems include "Take two hugs with a big glass of courage." In the "Troublemaker" episode, he claimed that he belived that Doug's middle name, Yancey, was the good Doug and to "Tell that troublemaker to flee, flee, flee!" He often uses childish phrases, such as in one episode where his computer malfunctions and he says that, "Mr. Computer had a little tummy ache." Wears a shirt that says "Hug Me". Episodes Doug is usually in the form of two 15-minute episodes, rather than one 30-minute episode. In total, there were 166 episodes (68 half-hour episodes, 98 fifteen-minute episodes), and 1 full-length movie (Doug's 1st Movie). It is unlikely that all of the Doug episodes ever made will appear in a season-or-volume-form DVD box set, with Nickelodeon still owning the rights to the original episodes, and Disney owning only their episodes. Nickelodeon (1991-1994) # Doug Bags a Neematoad # Doug Can't Dance / Doug Gets Busted # Doug's Dog's Date / Doug's Big Nose # Doug Takes a Hike / Doug Rocks # Doug Can't Dig It / Doug Didn't Do It # Doug, Mayor for a Day / Doug's No Dummy # Doug to the Rescue / Doug's Cool Shoes # Doug Gets His Ears Lowered / Doug On The Wild Side # Doug's Big Catch / Doug Needs Money # Doug's Doodle / Doug's Runaway Journal # Doug's Cookin' / Doug Loses Dale # Doug is Quailman / Doug Out in Left Field # Doug's Fair Lady / Doug Says Goodbye # Doug Takes the Case / Doug's Secret Song # Doug's Got No Gift / Doug VS The Klotzoid Zombies # Doug's Secret Admirer / Doug's On TV # Doug's Dinner Date / Doug Meets Fentruck # Doug's On Stage / Doug's Worst Nightmare # Doug's Derby Dilemma / Doug's On His Own # Doug Meets The Rulemeister / Doug's a Genius # Doug Saves Roger / Doug's Big News # Doug's a Big Fat Liar / Doug Wears Tights # Doug On The Trail / Doug Meets RoboBone # Doug Pumps Up / Doug Goes Hollywood # Doug's Hot Ticket / Doug's Dental Disaster # Doug's Lost Weekend / Doug's Lucky Hat # Doug's Fat Cat / Doug and Patti P.I. # Doug's Servitude / Doug Rocks the House # Doug's Comic Collaboration / Doug's Pet Capades # Doug's Career Anxiety / Doug's Big Brawl # Doug's Huge Zit / Doug Flies A Kite # Doug and the Weird Kids / Doug's Behind The Wheel # Doug's New Teacher / Doug On First # Doug's Cartoon / Doug's Monster Movie # Doug's Hot Property / Doug & The Little Liar # Doug Inc. / Doug's Nightmare on Jumbo St. # Doug's Shock Therapy / Doug Is Hamburger Boy # Doug and the Yard of Doom / Doug's Garage Band # Doug's Great Beet War / Doug's Magic Act # Doug's Math Problem / Doug's Big Feat # Doug's Bum Rap / Doug & Patti Sittin' in a Tree # Doug Door to Door / Doug Tips The Scale # Doug En Vogue / Doug's Mail Order Mania # Doug's Halloween Adventure # Doug's Birthday Present / Doug's Fan Club # Doug Runs / Doug Clobbers Patti # Doug's Treasure Hunt / Doug's Brainy Buddy # Doug Ripped Off! / Doug's Babysitter # Doug's Christmas Story # Doug's in the Money / Doug's Sister Act # Doug Throws a Party / Doug Way Out West # Doug Graduates / Doug's Bad Trip Disney (1996-1999) # Doug's Last Birthday # Doug's New School # Doug Grows Up # Doug's Hoop Nightmare # Doug's Patti Beef # Doug: A Limited Corporation # Doug's in Debt! # Doug's Bloody Buddy # Doug's Big Comeback # Doug Directs # Doug's Brain Drain # Doug's Movie Madness # Doug: The Big Switch # Doug Gets His Wish # Doug's Secret Christmas # Doug's Hot Dog # Doug's Great Opportoonity # Doug Gets a Roomate # Doug Gets Booked # Doug's Minor Catastrophe # Doug's Big Panic # Doug's Hairy Situation # Doug: Oh, Baby # Doug's Disappearing Dog # Doug's Mural Mania # Doug On The Road # Doug's Secret of Success # Doug's Friend's Friend # Doug's Chubby Buddy # Doug: Quailman VI: The Dark Quail Saga # Judy, Judy, Judy # Doug's Dougapalooza # Doug's Thanksgiving # Doug Gets It All # Doug's Midnight Kiss # Doug's Older Woman # Doug Gets Right Back On! # Quailman VII: Quaildad # Doug's In The Middle # Doug: Night Of The Living Dougs # Doug's Dream House # Quailman Takes the Blame # Doug and the Bluffington 5 # Quailman VS Supersport # Doug's Concert Crisis # Quailman VS the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T. # Quailman VS the Whackhammer # Judy's Big Admission # Quailman VS the Quizzler # Doug's Sour Songbird # Doug's Best Buddy # Quailman and the Quintuple Quandary # Quailman's Bad Hair Day # Doug: Beebe Goes Broke # Quailman and the L.U.B. # Patti's Dad Dilemma # Quailman: The Un-Quail Saga # Doug Cuts School # Quailman VS the Triad of Terror # Doug Plays Cupid # Doug: I, Rubbersuit # Doug's Adventures On-Line # Quailman VS the Little Rubber Army # Doug's Grand Band Plan # Doug's Marriage Madness Who owns Doug? As for the nagging question, "Who owns Doug?" Actually, 3 companies lay claim to Doug -- the most obvious being Disney for all episodes produced since 1996, and Nickelodeon for all episodes produced for that channel, 1991 to 1994. However, Nickelodeon does not own all the rights to their version of Doug -- they only have the rights of distribution for North and South America only. Groupe Ellipse, the co-producer of the Nick version, has distribution rights for other parts of the world. Popularity The popularity of Doug spawned merchandise such as clothes, toys, and a number of books. It, however, isn't on DVD, only home video. External links * Doug at the Big Cartoon DataBase *Episode Guide at TV.com * Category:Nicktoons Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Doug is my hero